Text-to-speech synthesis technology gives machines the ability to convert arbitrary text into audible speech, with the goal of being able to provide textual information to people via voice messages. Key target text to speech synthesis applications in communications include: voice rendering of text-based messages such as email or fax as part of a unified messaging solution, as well as voice rendering of visual/text information (e.g., web pages). In the more general case, text to speech synthesis systems provide voice output for all kinds of information stored in databases (e.g., phone numbers, addresses, vehicle navigation information) and information services (e.g., restaurant locations and menus, movie guides, etc.). Ultimately, given an acceptable level of speech quality, text to speech synthesis systems could also be used for reading books (i.e., Talking Books) and for voice access to large information stores such as encyclopedias, reference books, law volumes, etc.
In certain applications such as mobile or portable devices, the text-to-speech systems have been limited by both the processing power and data storage capacity of the devices. As such, a need exists for text to speech device and/or method which provides an acceptable level while minimizing the processing and data storage needed.